A Quiet Year
by SlyGirl722
Summary: All Minerva McGonagall wants this school year is for it to be as normal as it can be. Written for the "A Year in the Life Challenge" Rated T to be safe!
1. Nervous

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. A girl can hope though.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: August

Prompt: Nervous

All she hoped for was a quiet year. Perhaps that was too much to ask for. She sighed as she continued to the Staff Room. They were about to have their first meeting this year so they could start to prepare for the students to return. Albus would also be introducing the new Defense professor. She sincerely hoped that this one was at least competent. As she walked into the room the first thing she saw was Serverus glaring daggers at Albus. While not entirely a new concept she hadn't seen a glare that intense from him in awhile. The next thing she noticed was Sirius Black sitting a few seats down from him. Now she was nervous. Her hopes for a quiet year had all but jumped out the window. She sighed and sat down hoping that Albus could explain this because as far as she knew Sirius was still wanted.


	2. Ink Stain

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I can dream at least.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: September

Prompt: Ink Stain

There was at least one ink stain on every first years essay. She had tried talking to Albus in pervious years about a class for the first month or so to teach students how to write with a quill but he refused. Didn't he realize how many of them were used to the Muggle pen or pencil? Perhaps she would bring the subject up again at the next staff meeting. Provided that Serverus and Sirius didn't try to kill each other this time. Although it had been happy news that Sirius had finally been cleared Minerva was still weary to be around him for too long. He was free to set pranks off again. Being a professor didn't seem to stop him. So far he hadn't tried anything with her but she was being watchful anyways. Back to the ink stained essays though. She sighed as she attempted to read the messy handwriting of Alura Hedgings.


	3. Ghost

Disclaimer: Within the past 5 minutes I have not gained ownership of Harry Potter. I promise.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: October

Prompt: Ghost

Minerva tried to keep from smiling as she sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall. Sirius still hadn't tried to play any pranks on her. Hufflepuff as a whole though was no longer safe. The entire house's skin had changed to multiple different colors and if that hadn't been enough it seemed as if they couldn't actually speak. They would make animal noises anytime they tried. What had her almost smiling though was the fact that Sirius had somehow also gotten The Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's House Ghost. Pranks aside though she, so far, was getting her wish of a quiet year. As she thought of this she looked over at the Gryffindor table seeking the young Potter and his friends. They didn't seem anxious this year like most every other year. Maybe Minerva was just being paranoid. This may just be the year that it would be quiet.


	4. Breathe

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: November

Prompt: Breathe

Minerva stood in the Gryffindor common room and almost had to remind herself to breathe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Almost all of the room looked like an aquarium had been installed. There was fish of all different colors swimming around in it and students were scattered around the edge of it looking just as confused as she felt. One little first year reached out to touch the glass and yelped as he was suddenly floating above the tank. Before she could even draw her wand to help him he was gone and in the tank a new fish appeared. She had to actually remind herself to breathe this time. She turned and stormed out of the common room and down to Sirius's room.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU COME FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!" she screamed as she flung the door open. He jumped up from his couch with his wand drawn.

"Bloody hell Minnie, don't do that. Now what am I supposed to be fixing?" he asked her putting his wand away. She narrowed her eyes and him and turned back out of his room to go back to the common room. As she walked back in she noticed Sirius walk in behind her and then heard him fall to the ground laughing. She also noticed that there were a lot more students missing.

"Well?" she asked him as he finally calmed down.

"This wasn't me Minnie," he said and left the common room still chuckling a bit. She turned to face the students again only to realize Potter and his friends were sitting by the fireplace ignoring the tank and fish swimming in it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Maybe the year wasn't going to be so quiet.


	5. Glass

Disclaimer: Just let me know when the bidding on eBay starts because I won't own it until then.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: December

Prompt: Glass

She sat in her office enjoying a cup of tea. The aquarium from the common room had finally been dealt with and most of the students had gone home for the holiday. Maybe she would go visit Hogsmade today. The snow had finally stopped falling outside and the lake was covered with a sheet of ice making it look like glass. She set her cup down and stood to walk into her room to grab her cloak. As she walked to the entrance hall she admired the designs the ice had made on the glass windows. Each was unique and it was quite beautiful. This month was the most quiet of this year so far. With the students gone though it didn't surprise her. As she opened the doors to walk outside she looked at the house point counters and noticed that Ravenclaw was winning. It would be interesting to see if they won this year. It had been a few years that any house other than Gryffindor had won. She noticed the smoke rising from Hagrid's hut and thought that maybe she would stop there on the way back. There was a small group of students who had stayed at Hogwarts during the break having a snowball fight by the lake. She noticed a few students ice skating on the glass like surface of the lake and smiled to herself as she remember the days when she was a student and would do the same. She continued her walk and thought at least she would have one quiet month to herself.


	6. Sleep

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing from the lovely J.K. at the moment. I'll return it when I'm done.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: January

Prompt: Sleep

It seemed to Minerva as if January would never end. She was getting less and less sleep every day. Between the prank war that had seemed to begun between Sirius and Potter and the classes she had it was stressful. She had come down to looking around every corner for one of the two before she would walk down the corridor. She felt like she was becoming increasingly paranoid and she hoped that as the month came to a close so would the prank war. She was starting to fall asleep grading her papers and it was getting on her nerves. Now she was sitting in her rooms just about to take a cap nap when there was a knock on her door. Would she be allowed no sleep by the end of the month?


	7. Hole

Disclaimer: As far as I know I still don't own it.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: February

Prompt: Hole

February brought a lot of anger for Minerva. It seemed as if Sirius had finally gotten over his fear to prank her and had started with a vengeance. She had put up with a lot of it and didn't mind because it wasn't to bad. Now though she was mad. There was a hole in her classroom floor that prevented anyone from even entering the room because the would fall through it into the room below. This prevented her from teaching the first couple of days. Albus had finally assigned a different classroom for her until it was fixed. However, when she went to that classroom to set up, there was a hole in that one as well. She was going to kill Sirius as soon as she found him. You see as soon as he had found out just how mad this had made her he started to hide from her. She had no idea how he was doing it but she would find him. She turned down another corridor and just happened to spot him running around the corner at the other end. Now Minerva normally wasn't one for pranks but she felt that he deserved what he was going to get when she caught him. Despite her age she ran down the corridor to catch him and turned the corner to see him trying to reach the stairs. She sent a stunner at him, which collided with his back. She smiled evilly. He would find himself tied to one of the goal posts on the Quiditch field without his wand and no one but herself would be able to get him down.


	8. Clear

Disclaimer: *sigh* Nope

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: March

Prompt: Clear

As February rolled into March Minerva's anger subsided. It seemed she was in the clear for now. Sirius was avoiding her and she didn't suspect that Potter and his friends would try anything to her. Although she was keeping an eye on them she wasn't to worried about it. The weather was starting to clear as well as winter fast approached spring. Today was one of the warmer days anyways. The sky was clear and her classroom was bright because of it. She stood teaching and then helping the students that were having trouble with the transfiguration. As she was helping Longbottom she noticed that it had gotten considerably brighter in the room and she smiled to herself as that likely meant that the sun was right out her window. She turned to help Parvarti when she noticed it wasn't the sun at all. No the entire wall facing the outside of the castle had disappeared. She walked over and stuck her hand out expecting to feel the cool air of outside. Instead her hand struck the stone wall and she winced. She was going to have to have Poppy look at that. She turned and glared at the seventh years sitting in her classroom and most of them shrank back. Potter and his friends just grinned at her.


	9. Accident

Disclaimer: *growls* I still don't own it. You don't have to rub it in.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: April

Prompt: Accident

It was an accident she swore. She hadn't meant to stick Potter and Sirius to the ceiling in the Great Hall. Not that anyone but her knew about it at the moment. There was a storm going on and they were concealed by the make shift sky that covered the ceiling. The fact that their screams for someone to get them down were covered by the thunder didn't help either. She just couldn't take it anymore. As she had walked into the Great Hall for dinner she saw them at the Head Table whispering to each other. No one else was in the hall and it looked as if they may have been setting up another prank. She became angry and her magic had lashed out and stuck them to the ceiling. She, of course didn't plan to tell anyone until after the feast just so she could have some peace for the next hour or so.


	10. Green

Disclaimer: I give up.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: May

Prompt: Green

Everything was quiet so far this month and it scared her, if she was being totally honest with herself. Quiet was not good when Sirius Black was in the castle. She didn't know what to expect but walking out of her rooms to see that everything was green wasn't it. The walls, students, robes, suits of armor, all of it was green. This one made her chuckle to herself. She could deal with everything being green. Her lions may not be too happy about it but green was one of her favorite colors. As the day wore on though she was starting to get sick of seeing all of the green. Heck even the food was green! She just hoped it would all be gone by tomorrow because she was starting to hate green.


	11. Exception

Disclaimer: *looks around confused* I thought for a minute there that I owned Harry Potter. I was all happy about it. Nope I still don't own it.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: June

Prompt: Exception

June was the exception. Everything that seemed to go bad in her year always happened in June. She was expecting it. So imagine her shock when nothing happened. Harry James Potter didn't end up on any crazy adventure that almost led to his death. Albus didn't have to leave the school for some random reason. Nothing. She didn't know what to do. No pranks were even played. She truly hoped that meant that because Potter was graduating this year that everything was going to be calm. Still June wasn't over yet.


	12. Unbearable

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

A Year in the Life Challenge

Month: July

Prompt: Unbearable

The heat in July was unbearable. As were all the wedding invitations she was receiving. It seemed as if all of her recently graduated seventh years wanted her to be there for their weddings. She didn't want to show any favoritism but she couldn't very well go to all of them as some were on the same day as another. She sighed as she thought of all of this. She was currently sitting at her favorite student's wedding right now. Miss Hermione Granger was soon to become Mrs. Hermione Potter. That had shocked a lot of people as they had thought that the two were with the younger Weasley siblings. Looking back at Minerva thought that those two relationships may have been unbearable for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Either way Minerva was just happy that her year was over and it was time to start a new one. Was it too much to hope for a quiet one?


End file.
